Nunca más desearé
by EsbWhitEternity
Summary: Una misión: atravesar al país del fuego... no tienes nada, sólo a tu equipo, tus armas y tus ganas de sobrevivir, pero eso no es lo que me importa... ella; es la razón de mi sufrimiento, soy tan débil que no puedo salir del desearía... KxH Chapter 06
1. Chapter 1

Pido prestados a los personajes que Masashi Kishimoto creó

[Enter]

Pido prestados a los personajes que Masashi Kishimoto creó para escribir esta historia que no es más que pura ficción en esta serie.

Es la cuarta historia de KibaHina que escribo, creo que ya les hartó, pero no me gusta otra pareja.

Por favor, pongan reviews, me alimento con ellos, y sin ellos no puedo vivir.

Espero que les guste

*******************************************************************************************************

[Chapter 01]

[Openig]

El bosque estaba repleto de ellos, estudiantes, no podías ver más aya de un metro de distancia por la densidad de personas que había ahí, había de la aldea de la arena, del sonido, de la lluvia, las rocas, y muchas más, todos empujándose, saludándose, y no falta uno que estuviese gritando junto a ti para saludar al tipo del otro extremo, sí, así estaba toda la cosa, mi equipo y yo, junto a los otros novatos, estábamos charlando sobre esta misión.

Habían hecho una convocatoria en Konoha para ver qué desempeño tenían los ninjas de cada aldea, el reto era, una bastante complicada, arriesgada y peligrosa, una carrera atravesando el país del fuego para llegar al país de la tierra, donde terminaría la misión, la misión no dura más de una semana, no tenías otra cosa mas que a tu equipo, tus armas y tus ganas de sobrevivir.

Recuerdo que el día de inicio no era un lunes cualquiera, la ciudad estaba vacía y el bosque a reventar, faltaban 3 horas para que la misión comenzara, y ella, ahí estaba, recargada en un árbol, jugando con sus dedos y con su mirada perdida, estaba bastante nerviosa, pues los rumores que se escuchaban por ahí no te hacían tener demasiada confianza, y auque, no era obligatorio que los equipos pelearan, existía la posibilidad de que se deshicieran de ti para eliminar a la competencia, y no era sólo de genins esta competencia, también había jounins y chunins, me enteré de que Kakashi-sensei y Gai-sensei se inscribieron independientemente sólo por una apuesta, el premio era sólo para los genins, el premio era el ascenso inmediato a jounin, pues no era exactamente uno de los exámenes chunin, pero presenta los mismos riesgos que éstos.

Estábamos debajo de un gran árbol, todos los equipos de novatos, yo, como siempre, traía a Akamaru conmigo, Shino; testarudo y Hinata, jugueteando con sus dedos para deshacerse del estrés del examen, observando; no a cualquiera, está observando a una persona a la que odio... desde el día en que me lo dijo, hace 5 años.

-¡Kiba-kun, Kiba-kun!-

-¿Qué te sucede Hinata-chan?-

-Tengo que decirte algo...-

-Umm, está bien, habla...-

-Pero, ¿prometes no reírte?-

-Claro que no-

-Es que, eres mi mejor amigo, y no pienso decírselo a nadie más, ¿no le dirás a nadie verdad?-

-No, pero anda ya, que necesito irme a casa-

-Está bien, me gusta Naruto-kun...-

En ese momento, sentí un nudo en la garganta y un gran hueco en el corazón, ella sólo me quiere como amigo, y su corazón está habitado por otra persona, no sé lo que haré, desde que la conocí me enamoré de ella, y no tengo las agallas de decirle mis sentimientos, creo que alguien me ganará si no actúo a tiempo, pero por más que lo intente, siempre que quiero hablar con ella, comienza a hablar de él, lo odio, quisiera que nunca más lo viera, desearía que muriera, para que ella nunca lo volviera a ver, mis celos son implacables, pero con decirlo o desearlo no basta, y no puedo actuar ante ello, no puedo hacer nada, me estoy ahogando, en un mar de lágrimas, que derramo por aquella persona, pero, aunque enserio llorase, nunca lo entendería, pues no le podré decir por quien derramo esas lágrimas.

Falta media hora para que comience la misión, estoy tranquilo, estoy seguro de que llegaremos, hemos pasado por cosas peores, y además estaré junto a ella, nada más me puede faltar, ella me mira con preocupación, yo simplemente la trato de tranquilizar con una sonrisa, aunque desearía hacer más que eso, ella me devuelve la sonrisa, aun con preocupación, pero todo esto se tranquilizará.

Yo sigo tranquilo bajo el árbol, junto a ella, con los ojos cerrados, esperando el inicio, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que alguien me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, y cuando me di media vuelta, bueno, seguro ya se imaginan mi cara al verlo.

-Hola Kiba-san, ¿cómo has estadottebayo?-

"debo tranquilizarme, respira, es tu amigo de la infancia, no tu enemigo..."

-Nada nuevo que reportar, todo igual...-

-Bueno, yo sólo vine a desearte buena suerte...-

-Ahh, sí...-

En ese momento, aparece ella, todavía con su gesto de preocupación, pero ahora con rubor en la cara.

-Ho-hola, Naruto-kun...-

-Hola, oye, te ves algo preocupada, ¿qué te sucede?-

-¿A-a mí?, no es nada, sólo algo de nerviosismo, eso es todo...-

-No te preocupes, si algo sucede estaré ahí, cuenta conmigo...-

-¿Enserio?, pues, muchas gracias...-

Me siento mal, muy mal, ella dejó la despreocupación, se le quitó la tristeza, ella sonrió... y no fue por mí, fue por aquella persona a la que más odio, él la hizo sonreír, y yo, que me preocupo más por ella, no logré hacer nada, quise gritar en aquel momento, quise que se fuera, pero lo único que hice fue darme media vuelta y rechinar los dientes de coraje.

Sólo faltan 5 minutos para empezar, todos estamos en posición, logré tomar un buen lugar de inicio, ni muy adelante, ni muy atrás, el lugar perfecto, espero ganar, observo a mi hermana saludándome desde un árbol, yo la saludo también, despreocupado, miro adelante para ver cuántos equipos van delante de nosotros, Shino también me ayuda a ver cuánto tenemos que adelantarnos para ir a la delantera, acaricio y le doy unas palmaditas a Akamaru, me río para deshacerme de los nervios, hago esto, para no fijarme, para ignorarlos, pues a un lado de mí está ella, con él, hablando, hago como que no los escucho, que no escucho su risa, no me importa que él esté riendo con ella, no me importa él, desearía que no me importara ella, me importa más esta misión, deseará que ella sólo fuera mi compañera de equipo y nada más, pero soy tan débil... que tengo que admitir que es mentira... que no puedo salir del **DESEARÍA**...

[End of chapter 01]

[Applause]

[Reviews: click go]


	2. Chapter 2

[Chapter 02]

[Chapter 02]

[Opening]

Alguien dio la señal de salida, en un segundo, todos desaparecieron entre los árboles, como penumbras en la noche, se disolvieron, haciéndose invisibles ante la vista de todas las personas presentes, nosotros también nos movimos con ellos, tratando de adelantarnos. Hay unas 50 personas delante de nosotras y otras 50 más detrás, un buen lugar en estas condiciones, somos el equipo delantero entre los novatos, eso es bueno.

Pero ahora el equipo de Naruto intenta rebasarnos, debo impedirlo, no puedo dejar que nos ganen, somos mejores que ellos; trato de llamar la atención de Hinata para que apresure el paso, pero no lo logro, está distraída, está observando... a ese mocoso del que está enamorada, no quiero hacerlo, pero tengo que llamar su atención, le grito, ahora me mira sorprendida, le digo que vaya delante de nosotros; no quiero que lo mire.

Ahora se hace notoria la distancia entre los equipos, aun somos el equipo novato que va a la delantera, el equipo de Naruto nos pisa los talones, detrás de ellos, el equipo de Ino; hay unos 5 equipos más delante de nosotros y otros 3 detrás, son mayores que nosotros pero no creo que nos hagan nada... por ahora. Llevamos media hora y no hemos llegado ni a la mitad del bosque; todavía están presentes los mayores de la aldea del sonido no debería preocuparme, con tal de ganarle a la persona que más odio en este mundo, está bien.

Está anocheciendo, ya no se ve ningún equipo alrededor de nosotros, Akamaru ya se está cansando, pues no nos hemos detenido durante casi 6 horas, yo también me estoy cansando, pero si dormimos, los equipos más fuertes nos rebasarán.

-Kiba-kun... estamos cansados ¿no podemos detenernos en un lugar para dormir?-

me dijo ella algo adormilada

-Claro que no, debemos seguir así hasta el amanecer, hasta habernos cerciorado de que los demás están detrás de nosotros-

Entonces Shino interrumpe

-Kiba, no podemos seguir así, la verdad, yo también estoy algo cansado...-

-Bueno, ustedes están cansados, yo no, así que cuando tenga sueño descansaremos, así De todos modos les llevaremos la delantera a los demás...-

Todos se quedaron callados, soy egoísta, lo sé, pero es parte de mi personalidad, no puedo hacer nada al respecto; estoy bastante cansado, pero mi terquedad me mantiene despierto, quiero ganar.

Creo que el día llegó a su fin, pero nosotros seguimos corriendo, hemos rebasado a varios equipos que se quedaron dormidos, vamos bien, seguiremos así hasta rebasar a uno más...

-¡Kiba!, ¡Hinata se quedó dormida!-

-¿Qué...?-

Cuando di la media vuelta para ver lo que pasaba, vi cómo Hinata caía hacia las ramas de los árboles. No dudé en ir por ella, corrí lo más rápido que pude atravesando las rasposas ramas de los árboles, apoyándome en los troncos, logré llegar hasta ella, la atrapé, la abracé lo más fuerte que pude para protegerla y espere la próxima rama para que nos detuviera.

Al despertar me encontré acostado en el suelo, aun estaba abrazando a Hinata, no sé cuánto tiempo me quedé dormido, pero fue bastante; logro ver los rayos del sol y a varias personas saltando metros sobre nosotros, debió ser una gran caída, pues no pude escuchar a Shino junto a mí, estaba aturdido, Shino parecía agitado, en eso me levanté; pero Hinata seguía acostada, ella no pudo levantarse, no tuve otra alternativa, la cargue entre mis brazos, porque sino, todos los demás equipos que habíamos rebasado nos ganarían.

Estaban transcurriendo los minutos, me estaba preocupando, pues Hinata no abría los ojos aun, esperaba que se levantara en los primeros 5 minutos, pero ya han pasado 10, y Hinata todavía sigue dormida entre mis brazos.

-Oye Shino, ¿cuánto tiempo dormí?-

-Yo diría que unas 5 horas...-

-¿Tú también dormiste?-

-Sólo un poco... después escuché a otras personas hablando y fue cuando traté de despertarte...-

Ya son las 7 de la mañana, todavía vemos a algunos equipos que se quedaron dormidos en el transcurso del camino; Hinata me está preocupando, no ha abierto los ojos, debo detenerme.

Me detuve sobre una gran rama, la recosté sobre un tronco y comencé a hablarle.

-Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan, despierta...-

Pero no me respondió; entonces comencé a moverla un poco para que despertara.

-Hinata-chan...-

-...¿K-Kiba-kun...?-

logró decirme mientras trataba de abrir los ojos, me alegró mucho el hecho de que no se lastimó, pero la alegría se terminó cuando miré hacia arriba y vi que casi la mitad de las personas que habíamos rebasado se estaban adelantando. Nos apresuramos a alcanzarlos, pero estábamos demasiado cansados y no podíamos ir a su paso, de repente más y más gente nos estaba alcanzando y rebasando, entre ellos, el equipo de Naruto, no pudimos hacer nada, estábamos completamente exhaustos.

Pasaron 2 horas desde que empezamos el segundo día y casi toda la gente estaba delante de nosotros, estaba bastante decepcionado, habíamos llegado al menos en el lugar 67 de 200 equipos participantes y ya íbamos en el 81, mis ánimos se perdieron, y todo fue por mi egoísmo, todos deberían de estar enojados conmigo, pero en vez de eso, están esforzándose lo más que pueden para que no perdamos esta misión. Shino se alejó un poco y Hinata está a un lado de mí, esta es mi oportunidad.

Tengo que decírselo, pero, ¿cómo?, no sé cómo lo haré; en ese momento, estaba a punto de decir la primera palabra, cuando, de repente se escucha un estruendo ensordecedor, como si se hubiese derrumbado una montaña, todos nos miramos asustados y hasta Akamaru comenzó a ladrar; aceleramos un poco para ver lo que había sucedido, Akamaru nos fue guiando para llegar al lugar.

Al llegar ahí, no podíamos creerlo, un camino de la montaña por el que estaban pasando los demás competidores se había derrumbado, todas las personas que pasaron por ahí en ese momento, cayeron miles de metros abajo en el barranco, nos quedamos atónitos, pero no podíamos hacer absolutamente nada, el único camino por el que podíamos pasar se había derrumbado y decenas de personas están enterradas en la tierra.

Salté y bajé rápidamente para ver qué podía hacer ...trataré de salvar algunas vidas.

[End of chapter 02]

[Applause]

[Reviews: click go]


	3. Chapter 3

[Chapter 03]

[Opening]

Bajé lo más rápido que pude para escarbar entre los escombros de la montaña, Akamaru también me ayudó a buscar, traté de olfatear a las personas, pero necesitaba cavar metros debajo de la tierra para encontrarlos; Shino llegó un poco después, Hinata se encontraba paralizada en el lugar donde nos habíamos detenido.

Poco después llegaron más personas que iban detrás de nosotros, trataron de ayudar lo más que pudieron para tratar de encontrar a alguien y que no todo esto terminara en tragedia. Fueron llegando más y más equipos, de los más atrasados, en cuanto llegaba y miraban parte de la montaña en el barranco, bajaban con nosotros a ayudar; las mujeres se quedaron donde Hinata, pues era bastante peligroso, y cualquier movimiento erróneo te llevaría hasta las cataratas que hay kilómetros bajo la montaña.

Al transcurrir el tiempo fuimos encontrando a varias personas, yo encontré a un chico de la aldea del sonido que estaba inconsciente, lo llevé a donde las mujeres para que lo curaran, y después bajé de nuevo con los demás.

Seguía escarbando para encontrar a alguien más, Akamaru se dio cuenta de un olor familiar, me ayudó a rascar entre esa tierra húmeda para encontrarlo, y sí, ya se hubiesen imaginado mi expresión ante la coincidencia, era aquella persona, al verlo, quise volver a enterrarlo para que muriese aplastado entre las rocas, pero, no soy tan fuerte como para hacer eso; Akamaru me ayudó a sacarlo, entonces comenzó a reaccionar.

-...*cof* *cof*...-

Empezó a toser en cuanto lo saqué de ahí

-K-Kiba-san...???-

-Naruto-kun, ¿qué ha sucedido?-

-No lo sé... simplemente estábamos... pasando por aquí... cuando de repente... salieron unas personas... hicieron explotar esto...-

Me dijo con bastantes esfuerzos y con la voz muy baja

-No te preocupes, ahora te atenderán, luego sabremos quién hizo esto...-

-...¿y los demás?... ¡¿dónde están Sakura-chan y Sasuke-kun?!...¿están bien?¿ya los encontraron?...-

Me quedé callado, no pude decirle que estaban muertos, porque no sabía, pero tampoco le podía decir que todo estaría bien... porque le mentiría.

Después de varias horas de extensa búsqueda de personas, lo único que esperábamos ahora era encontrar sólo cadáveres. Encontré a 7 personas más en lo que transcurría el día, no hemos encontrado a nadie más. Detuvimos la búsqueda, ya no había esperanzas de nada.

Todo el mundo salió del lugar, cuando llegué, no me sorprendió ver a Hinata consolando a Naruto, no hice nada, no pensé nada, traté de tomar su lugar, traté de entender cómo me sentiría, si la perdiera a ella, me acerqué a ellos, le di unas palmaditas en la espalda a él, di media vuelta y me alejé, no soy bueno haciendo estas cosas.

[Black background]

En el jardín de niños

-Niños, quiero presentarles a su nueva compañera, su nombre es Hinata Hyuga, espero que se lleven muy bien con ella...-

-Sí maestra...- (todos)

(detrás del salón)

-Mira, Kiba-chan...-

-¿Eh?...- (medio adormilado)

-Mira a esa niña, me parece algo extraña, ¿a ti no?-

-No, para nada, a mí me parece bonita...- (con algo de rubor)

-Hay, Kiba-chan, no me digas, te va a pasar como a Neji-sempai con Tenten...-

-Claro que no, sólo dije que estaba bonita...- (con más rubor que antes)

-Uyyyy, Kiba-chan y Hinata-chan, sentados en un árbol, besándose... uyyy...-

-¡Cállate Naruto!, me estás avergonzando...- (más rojo)

-Esa es la idea, oye te estás poniendo rojo, en serio te gusta...-

-No es cierto...- (rubor; a todo lo que da)

-Que sí...-

-No-

-Sí-

-No, para siempre no...-

-Está bien está bien... ¿me juras que no te gusta?-

-Te lo juro-

-¿como mejores amigos?-

-Sí, te lo juro- (cruzando los dedos)

-Ok, te creo...-

"Pero ahora eso no es verdad, de hecho, nunca lo fue, siempre estaré enamorado de ella... siempre..."

[End of Black background]

Debería sentirme triste, pues eran amigos de la infancia, debería sentirme enojado, porque Hinata lo está consolando, pero, no puedo hacer más que pensar en cómo me sentiría yo al estar en esa situación; perder a tu persona más amada; Naruto es fuerte, a comparación de lo que yo haría, aunque no lo sé pero, no creo que se pueda hacer nada... al saber que has perdido todo lo que te importa en la vida.

Se hace tarde y debemos seguir, varios equipos se quedarán aquí esperando a que lleguemos con la ayuda, nuestro equipo y otros 5 más iremos a la meta para traer la ayuda, pues ahora estamos más cerca de ésta, tenemos que irnos, Naruto se quedará con los demás. Debemos llegar antes de que más personas mueran.

Debemos llegar lo más rápido que podamos.

[End of chapter 03]

[Applause]

[Reviews: click go]


	4. Chapter 4

[Chapter 04]

[Opening]

Hemos comenzado el tercer día en esta larga misión, nosotros y 5 equipos más estamos buscando ayuda para evitar más muertes causadas por el derrumbe de la montaña, por lo que me contó Naruto, parece ser que fue provocado por unos ninjas de una aldea por ahora desconocida; ha causado la muerte de la persona amada de Naruto, no puedo dejar que algo así suceda de nuevo, no quisiera que me pasara a mí.

Ahora que me soy cuenta, los demás equipos que nos siguen son sólo de hombres, eso me incomoda, Hinata es la única mujer entre 17 hombres, pero no podría dejarla allá, ese lugar es bastante peligroso, además de que Naruto estaba solo ahí, no podía dejarla, de nuevo la envidia y el rencor se han apoderado completamente de mí.

No ha sucedido nada nuevo, desde el anochecer del segundo día llevamos corriendo entre el bosque, los equipos van bastante juntos, estamos concientes de que esto no es más una competencia, debemos de ayudar a más personas de nuestro pueblo, ya que nosotros y 20 equipos más somos los únicos sobrevivientes; de una carrera de 200 equipos en total.

Está anocheciendo, y Hinata se ve bastante cansada ya que sólo dormimos 4 horas, y desde antes de la carrera no habíamos dormido bien a causa de las duras prácticas que Kurenai nos hacía todas las mañanas, me detuve en una rama, Shino y Hinata también lo hicieron junto con Akamaru, con algo de seriedad le dije:

-Hinata-chan, si no te sientes bien puedes decírmelo, haré que nos detengamos para que puedas descansar, ya que eres la única mujer del grupo-

-No te preocupes Kiba-kun... estoy bien, no se deben detener sólo por mí...-

su respuesta no me convenció del todo, pero era su decisión, así que me di media vuelta, y seguí corriendo hasta alcanzar a los demás equipos.

Pasan las horas, no nos hemos detenido en absoluto desde ese entonces, tengo que admitir que, me siento bastante cansado, estoy a punto de quedarme dormido y creo que me desmayaré, pues nadie de nosotros ha comido desde el primer día, no hemos tocado ni una sola pizca de comida, también estoy sediento, mis labios están secos y mi estómago no para de pedirme comida, Akamaru también se siente algo hambriento, aunque le he dado algunos alimentos que cargaba en mi bolsillo para él, como quisiera comer algo, lo que sea que fuese, algo para no morir de hambre.

[Black Background]

En la escuela primaria...

-Niños, desde hoy comienzan los preparativos para el festival de Konoha, como es costumbre, cada año lo hacen o los niños o las niñas, este año es el turno de ellos, tienen que invitar a una niña para mostrarle el festival preparado por ustedes....-

Detrás del salón...

-Shikamaru-chan, ¿a quién invitarás...?-

-No lo sé aun...-

-Claro que lo sabes, será Ino-chan verdad?-

-Enserio Shikamaru... la vas a invitar a ella...-

-Claro que no... bueno, tal vez sí...- (algo sonrojado)

-Lo sabía, eres bastante predecible...- (con una sonrisa de satisfacción)

-Lo sé, oye, Naruto-chan, ¿tú a quién invitarás por cierto?-

-Obviamente invitaré a Sakura-chan, ella siempre se ve tan linda con los kimonos que se pone...- (con otra sonrisa más grande)

-Lo sé, pero Ino-chan se ve mejor con las flores que siempre se pone de adorno... Kiba-chan, ¿a quién vas a invitar tú?, no lo has dicho...-

-La verdad, creo que a nadie... no me llevo muy bien con las chicas...- (tratando de creérsela él mismo) -Cállate, mira quien lo dice, señor ojos saltones...- (de nuevo con su sonrisa) -¿Qué?- (tratando de insinuar)

-No te hagas, el otro día te vi... no le quitabas los ojos de encima a la pobre e inocente de Hinata-chan...- (mirándolo acosadoramente)

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no Naruto!... eso es una total mentira...- (rubor)

-Si es mentira, entonces, ¿por qué te exaltas así?-

-...- (calladito se ve más bonito) -Ya déjalo Shikamaru-chan, no lo puede ocultar por más que quisiera...- (de nuevo...)

[End of Black Background]

Parece que nos detendremos a descansar, no puedo más, debo admitirlo, seguramente los demás también están completamente exhaustos, estos chicos mayores pueden aguantar mucho más que cualquiera de nosotros, ya que somos de los más chicos.

Todos preparan su lugar para dormir, nosotros nos colocaremos en un lugar seguro, lejos de los mayores, porque, aunque están con nosotros, no me causan mucha confianza.

Nos faltan 200 kilómetros más, vamos en el tercer día, faltan 2 más y todavía no sé si seguiremos vivos para ese entonces.

[End of Chapter 04]

[Applause]  
[Reviews: Click go]


	5. Chapter 5

Siento haberme retrasado, espero terminar este fic lo más pronto posible.

[Chapter 05]

[Opening]

Nos colocamos en un lugar alejado de los mayores, varias ramas arriba de ellos.

En cuanto me detuve en esa rama, caí agotado junto con Akamaru, nunca me había sentido así de cansado, ni siquiera una de las más rutinas más difíciles de Kurenai-sempai nos haría sentir así, hasta Shino tuvo que recargarse en el tronco del árbol, ni hablar de Hinata, que cayó dormida cuando se recostó. Me alegro de que nos detuviéramos, es lo mejor que me ha sucedido el día de hoy, aunque, parece que el día de mañana será igual, o peor, pero; más vale dejar de pensar tanto, será mejor que me vaya a dormir en vez de preocuparme, después de todo, sólo tenemos 5 horas para dormir, a primera hora de la mañana debemos levantarnos para llegar pronto a la meta.

Observo cómo las ramas de los árboles se mueven y cómo las hojas crujen al pasar el fresco y frío viento de verano por ellas, trato de dormir observándolas, pero no puedo, llevo media hora despierto desde que llegamos, no sé porqué, pero algo me dice que este viaje terminará mal, estoy inquieto, no dormiré. Miro a todas partes, estoy atento, siento que nos observan, pero no hay nadie, quizá un tipo salga de entre los arbustos y nos mate a todos, eso es lo que pienso, esa es mi inquietud, no confío en los demás, no sé porqué. Ya no tengo tanta confianza como antes.

[Black Background]

8 años atrás

Casa de Chouji

Chouji: Naruto-chan, ahora tú tienes que contar

Naruto:¿De nuevo?, no...

Shikamaru: Sí Naruto, ya es tu turno.

Kiba: ¿No creen que en vez de hacer esto... deberíamos hacer nuestra tarea?

CNS: ¡Cállate!

Naruto: Está bien ahora cuento, pero les daré más tiempo para que se escondan mejor

CSK: Está bien

Minutos más tarde...

Kiba: Aquí no podrán encontrarme, estoy seguro, nunca buscarían en este árbol tan alto y sombroso

Akamaru: ¡Wuaf!

Kiba: ¿Qué te sucede Akamaru?

Akamaru: Rrrrr, ¡Wauuu!

Kiba: ¿Quién?

Inner Kiba: Mira quien está ahí abajo, la pequeña Hinata-chan, ¿no se ve linda?, parece que anda de paseo con su primo Neji, deberías bajar a saludarla

Kiba: No, aquí estoy bien, además, Neji cuida bastante bien a Hinata, no creo que deje que me le acerque.

Inner Kiba: Vamos, es tu oportunidad, eres muy tímido

Kiba: No lo soy

Inner Kiba: Sí que lo eres…

Kiba: Que no

Naruto: ¡¡¡Hola Kiba-chan, te encontré!!!  
¡Crack! [caída]

... [inconciencia]

Kiba: ¡Maldito Naruto, me asustaste!

Naruto: Uuups, lo siento...

Hinata:¿K-Kiba-kun...?

Kiba: [sonrojado] ¡waaaaah!, l-lo siento m-mucho Hinata-chan, n-no pensé que caería sobre ti

Hinata: No importa, pero debes tener más cuidado Kiba-kun... podrías lastimarte

Kiba: [sonriendo] s-sí

Neji: ¿Estás bien Hinata-sama?... ¡más vale que no le haya pasado nada a mi prima maldito perro...

Kiba: L-lo siento, resbalé de la rama, fue culpa de Naruto

Naruto: Eso no es cierto, además, curiosamente te pones bastante torpe ante la presencia de Hinata-chan...

Kiba:[sonrojado y enojado] ¡Cállate, eso no es cierto!  
Naruto: Tú lo has dicho... pero parece que tus mejillas dicen que estás mintiendo

[Kiba sale corriendo aún con rubor]

tum-tum, tum-tum, tum-tum [heart beating]

Kiba: No puede ser, de nuevo me puse rojo… frente a Hinata-chan… ¡qué torpe soy!...

[End of Black Background]

No puedo dormir, ha pasado más de media noche y no he podido descansar ni un poco, ya no me preocupo tanto por los mayores, pero no he conciliado el sueño, ahora sólo me quedan 3 horas, el tiempo se va bastante lento cuando no puedes dormir, en cambio a mí se me pasa rápido, y no es por estar pensando o estar asustado, sino porque a mi lado se encuentra la persona a quien más aprecio, sentimentalmente hablando, claro, pero ella no se da cuanta de mi desesperación, ella sí logra dormir profundamente, como si mañana fuese un día común y corriente, no puedo evitar mirar su rostro, profundamente dormida, mi corazón late más rápido y más fuerte cada segundo que pasa. Pero, ya no puedo más, me vuelvo a recostar en la rama, y miro hacia arriba, trato de que el rubor en mi cara desaparezca, tomo un respiro, trato de tranquilizarme, el amor es una enfermedad en una cantidad epidémica, y odio admitirlo, pero... me he contagiado.

[End of chapter 05]

[Applause]

[Reviews: Click go]


	6. Chapter 6

[Chapter 06]

[Opening]

-¿Kiba-kun...?-

-Hmmmnn... ¿qué?-

-Uhh... lo siento, no quería despertarte...-

-¿?... ¡ah!, no Hinata-chan, no pasa nada... lo siento ¿qué sucede?-

"Vaya, a final de cuentas sí terminé durmiéndome"

-Hmm... lo que pasa es que... te sentí un poco alborotado esta noche... y pensé que no podías dormir...-

"Huy, no fui tan silencioso como pensé..."

-No, Hinata-chan, estoy bien, muchas gracias por preocuparte-

-E-está bien, pe... pero si necesitas algo... puedes despertarme si quieres...-

-Ah... gracias, lo tendré en mente-

-Ok-

Me había asentido con unas de sus hermosas sonrisas, siento que mi pecho está caliente y me duele cada vez que mi corazón late... hace mucho que no me sucedía esto. Creo que ya se quedó dormida, en serio le importo... y se preocupó por mí... rayos, pero qué cursi me he vuelto, seguro hace eso con todos sus amigos, no debo creerme tanto, no soy tan especial para ella... por ahora sólo serán deseos todos esos momentos que tanto anhelo...

-Tengo frío... ¿podrías abrazarme?-

-¿Hmmm?... si tú quieres... Kiba-kun... acércate...-

"¡Rayos... sí me escuchó...!... p-pero si parecía... dormida"

-Oh... no, Hinata-chan, era sólo una broma... no puedo...-

-Está bien... si tú lo dices... que duermas bien-

-S-sí... Hina...-

"¿Pero... habría una posibilidad...? no..."

-Sí...-

-¿?-

-Sí quie... ro Hi... na... ta...-

"¡No, no, no, no, no!"

-Está bien... acércate un poco... yo también tengo frío-

"No puede ser, no puede ser..."

Mi corazón late cada vez más rápido... se acerca hacia mí, apoya su cabeza en mi pecho, cada segundo que pasa al estar pasando mis brazos sobre ella, parece eterno... me estoy quedando sin aliento... coloca una de sus pequeñas y blancas manos alrededor de mi cintura...

-¿Así está bien... comienzas a calentarte un poco?-

-S-sí... gracias...-

-Está bien... buenas noches Kiba-kun-

-Buenas noches... Hinata...-

Mis ojos se han cerrado completamente, al igual que los de ella, no quiero dormir, quisiera disfrutar más de este momento... pero el sueño me ha ganado.

[Black Background]

En la escuela

"Jajaja, Kiba no pasó la prueba final en el examen de condición física, y todo por culpa de su perrito... qué lástima da..."

"Seguro está llorando junto con Akamaru..."

En el parque

¡Malditos, no te sientas culpable Akamaru, no nos comprenden... ellos son los que tienen toda la culpa! Sniff, Sniff ¡no saben los que es tener un amigo de verdad! Sniff ¡Jamás lo entenderán! Sniff ¡No fue tu culpa haberme hecho tropezar... los amigos se equivocan! Sniff Sniff

[Se sienta y abraza sus rodillas]

Kiba-kun... ¿eres tú?

¿Quién anda ahí? ¡déjenos en paz, ya fue suficiente de sus burlas!

No vengo a burlarme Kiba-kun, tranquilo

¡A ti te parece muy fácil, pero no entiendes... no entiendes lo complicado que es esto, se han burlado de nosotros, de mí y de Akamaru, por ser como somos y ¿tú dices que me tranquilice?!

Deja de llorar [Quitándole las lágrimas de la cara con la mano]

No me gusta verte así, no debe de importarte lo que diga la gente de ti... o de Akamaru, tú sólo debes de ser como quieres, que no te importe... no debes de mortificarte por eso

[Sonrojado y mirando hacia otra parte] Hmmm... ¿por qué de repente te preocupaste tanto por mí?

[Con una sonrisa sincera] Porque eres mi mejor amigo... Kiba-kun... y a mí me entristece verte así... mis amigos siempre deben de ser felices y responderme con una sonrisa... así se que estoy siendo buena amiga...

[Sonrojado] ...gracias ...

No hay de qué... vamos... [Abrazándolo]

[End of Black Background]

[End of Chapter 06]

[Applause]

[Reviews: Click go]


End file.
